


The anatomy of a Minotaur.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Profile of the Rain Guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The anatomy of a Minotaur.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the 31 Days theme for December 19, 2005. Originally found in one of the fanfiction/writing memes I did on my LJ.

People never believed it when they saw him: Yamamoto Takeshi, Rain Guardian of the Vongola Family, second only to Hibari Kyouya and Reborn on the body count. He was the tall, friendly one with a smile too wide for his age group and a laugh that echoed a little too loudly down the mansion’s hallways. His hair was kind of goofy and he was a bit of a baseball freak. To the casual mafia man, there did not seem to be a threatening bone in Yamamoto’s body.

 

It was only afterward, in the gun smoke and fire of the battlefield or in the dingy alleyways of Italy, where they could catch, if the were lucky, a brief glimpse of that ever-smiling Yamamoto cutting a man in half with his sword the way their moms took knifes to butter, that they realized what being the Rain Guardian was all about.


End file.
